Confesión: Toda una aventura
by Suncheeks
Summary: Ezreal decide confesar sus sentimientos a Lux en un evento Demaciano, organizado en honor al final de temporada. Ese es su plan maestro...o al menos hasta que un serie de sucesos inesperados lo convierten en un nuevo reto... OneShot dedicado a Yuesito con todo mi cucharoncito.


Hola gente bonita! Aquí vengo con algo que le debía a un amigo hace bastante tiempo. Lo acabo de escribir y terminar ahora, a las 05: 09 am xD Así que si tiene algunos errores es porque la noche me hace mal jajaja! Pero quería hacerlo ahora, antes que las ideas se fueran de mi mente.

En fin. Espero que a Yue le guste y a ustedes también.

De más está decir que los personajes de LoL no me pertenecen y que no se si Garen y Lux son al fin o no hermanos, pero los puse como hermanitos porque es mas bonito así jajaja.

Gracias por sus reviews en mis otros trabajos! Pronto traeré otro oneshot de Akali y Zed con una dedicación especial para una persona que siempre comenta. ¡Gracias por eso! sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :'3

En fin, sin mas blabla, aquí los dejo con la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Confesión: Toda una aventura<strong>

-Mírame - susurró el muchacho, lentamente, casi arrastrando las palabras y levantando suavemente el mentón de la chica que tenía en frente, de modo que sus azules ojos se encontraran.

La ocasión ameritaba que sus miradas estuviesen fijas la una en la otra.

- Estoy mirándote… -respondió ella, tontamente y soltando una leve risita nerviosa, mientras mantenía sus manos firmemente entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

Tener a aquel muchacho rubio frente a ella le hacía soltar suspiros y ver corazoncitos por doquier, mucho mas brillantes que los fuegos artificiales que estaban por comenzar.

Y claro, no podía ser de otra manera, porque Luxanna estaba "locamente enamorada" de él.

Del joven aventurero de Piltover, del "tipo aquel de la pieza de museo" con el que muchas veces se había topado en la famosa Grieta del Invocador…

Estaba tan loca por él como Draven por sí mismo.

Así se lo había hecho saber a Shyvanna las suficientes veces como para que la pobre terminara decidiendo que la forma de dragón se le hacía mucho mas agradable las últimas semanas y la cima de los castillos le parecieran un agradable y silencioso lugar para pasar el día.

Por ello Lux estaba más que nerviosa ¡Porque él estaba ahí, frente suyo!

¡El héroe de Piltover!

¡Tomando su mentón!

¡Con sus manos!

¡AHH!

…

Por un momento sintió que se desmayaría de la emoción. (Sí, a ese nivel estaba.)

Pero debía disimularlo y el paisaje nocturno daba, completamente, a su favor.

Los fuegos artificiales que marcaban el fin de una temporada, cortesía de su majestad Jarvan IV, darían comienzo en apenas unos minutos y Ezreal había decidido que aquel evento era el más indicado para lo que hacía semanas pensaba hacer.

Aquella noche, antes del espectáculo, le declararía su amor a la muchacha que ahora tenía frente suyo y pediría que fuese su novia de la forma más cool posible. ¡Como debía ser! Con fuegos artificiales y toda la fanfarria de una declaración inolvidable. ¡Ese era su plan maestro!

Así que habían quedado en reunirse en las cercanías del punto principal de la ciudad, en un pequeño cerro que les daría una vista perfecta del espectáculo, además de ocultarlos de los curiosos ojos que le recordarían a él que aquella celebración era apta solo para demacianos…

Y bien, pues allí se encontraban ahora.

Ella ansiosa y él nervioso.

Ezreal tragó con dificultad, manteniendo la mirada fija en la muchacha, listo para comenzar con su declaración. ¡Era el momento preciso!

- Lux…-la llamó, comenzando con su discurso- verás… hace mucho tiempo tenía pensado hablar sobre esto pero no había encontrado el momento indicado para hacerlo. Quería que fuese algo genial, tu sabes…y es por eso que pensé que hoy sería el momento perfecto para decirte que… -pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por un sonido que podría reconocer hasta con tapones en los oídos. La voz de alguien que no quería escuchar en aquel momento, ni en ningun otro, a decir verdad... Pero por sobretodo no quería oir esa voz cuando él y Lux se encontraban juntos, con ese grito tan peculiar,esa voz que solo podía provenir de él, de nadie más que… Garen.

Un "Demacia" gritado en honor a quien sabe qué, había roto todo el instante mágico que tanto se había esmerado en lograr.

¡Por qué ahora! ¡Por qué justamente ahora!

Maldijo interiormente.

El hermano de la chica siempre aparecía de una u otra forma en los momentos menos indicados.

Tenía la costumbre de saltar de entre los pastos bajos con la tonta excusa de que Garen jungla era el nuevo meta y debía gankear la línea bot cuando estuviese Lux como su support. ¡Era insoportable!

Por ello y muchas situaciones más, Ezreal sabía que debía pasar por sobre la espada de Demacia antes de pensar siquiera en llamarle "cuñado", menos aún sostener el mentón de aquella señorita que era cuidada por él como la luz de sus ojos. ¡Significaba perder la mano! De seguro.

Pero Garen estaba lejos de donde ellos se encontraban, así que no había nada que temer…por ahora. Solo había sido su fuerte grito y nada más. No había de que preocuparse. Ningún Garen cerca, ningún Garen girando, ningún Garen saltando salvajemente desde los pastizales cercanos.

Cuando su corazón se hubo calmado de la taquicardia causada por el grito demaciano, Ezreal continuó con su discurso…

- En fin… -prosiguió, sacudiendo un poco su cabello con la mano libre, ante una nueva risita nerviosa de Lux. Aquellas risitas que le parecían coquetamente adorables … - lo que quería decirte…hace ya mucho tiempo… es que tú…-

Pero entonces, para su mala suerte, sus palabras fueron otra vez interrumpidas.

Esta vez la voz del príncipe de Demacia fue la que le hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espalda.

Jarvan era otro de los que cuidaban a Lux como si tuviera cinco años; y como si él, el héroe de Piltover, fuese un criminal, un pedófilo o algo por el estilo.

Desde que Luxanna y él se habían visto por primera vez, Jarvan IV se había encargado de recordarle constantemente las diferencias sociales, culturales y cualquier cosa que terminara en "ales", con intenciones de que se alejara de la chica lo mas pronto posible. Claro, todo acompañado de una sutil mirada a su gigantesca lanza capaz de atravesar una granja entera de aquellos cerdos estrambóticos de Sejuani.

A veces pensaba que Jarvan preferiría que Lux y Katarina fueran íntimas amigas a que él y ella fuesen una pareja como cualquier otra… ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Pero la voz del príncipe de Demacia se alejó tan rápido como había llegado, junto a una voz femenina que probablemente le hacía compañía.

Lux sonrió radiantemente.

Shyvanna debía estar pasándolo más que bien aquella noche, tan bien como ella…

¡Cuánto tendría para contarle! Claro, cuando dejara esa manía de andar convertida en dragón sin razón aparente…

Ezreal suspiró profundamente, agachando la cabeza y sintiendo la frustración en su interior, como pocas veces la sentía.

Se permitió un segundo de duda, pero luego meditó mejor su situación: tenía que intentarlo una vez más. No se rendiría tan fácilmente. Después de todo él era un héroe, un aventurero, un explorador. Estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones complicadas y la palabra "frustración" no existía en su diccionario ¡claro que no! No se dejaría invadir por aquella sensación y mucho menos ahora que la situación parecía favorable para él.

Lux seguía frente suyo, esperando sus palabras y manteniendo su radiante sonrisa.

Debía hacerlo ¡Debía confesar sus sentimientos! Y claro, iniciar una relación seria posteriormente. Esas eran y habían sido siempre sus intenciones. Con o sin Jarvan IV.

Se aclaró la garganta, tomando las manos de Lux que ahora se entrelazaban dentro de las suyas y la miró una vez más a los ojos.

- Lux, antes de que algo vuelva a interrumpirme, voy a hacer esto lo más preciso posible. Esta noche… -comenzó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire; de pronto se había puesto más nervioso que antes. Quizá por las diversas interrupciones, quizá por sentir las suaves manos de la chica entre las suyas, por el hecho de encontrarse en una festividad demaciana a la que no había sido invitado, o quizá por la cena en mal estado que había comido en la tarde… o quizá por los ojos de Xin Zhao que le miraban fijamente a unos metros más allá de donde estaban…

Esperen… ¡¿Qué?!

Instintivamente agachó la cabeza, intentando esconderse de los ojos del senescal de Demacia, amigo de Garen y tercer protector de su amada Luxanna, que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos estaban, seguramente haciendo guardia para que otros tipos como él, que querían declararse a bonitas jovencitas demacianas, no anduviesen rondando por los alrededores de forma "ilegal".

Pero Xin Zhao no parecía haberle visto y agradecía que la oscuridad de aquella noche le hubiese servido de camuflaje; aunque cuando éste te hubo alejado, Ezreal ya estaba con un nivel de desmotivación por sobre el noventa por ciento.

A lo lejos, la voz del Rey de Demacia anunciaba el comienzo del espectáculo y las primeras luces de los fuegos artificiales rompían chispeantes en el cielo nocturno.

Lux, que había visto los constantes esfuerzos frustrados del chico por decir aquellas palabras que parecían tan importantes, decidió que esta vez era ella quien debía tomar la iniciativa, de otra forma el muchacho seguiría siendo interrumpido y ella nunca escucharía aquellas palabras que deseaba escuchar.

Armándose de valor, tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos, para luego mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

Los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en ellos y el héroe de Piltóver hizo el último intento de confesar sus sentimientos, sabiendo que probablemente aparecería alguna interrupción desde la nada…

- Lux… - comenzó, pero como había imaginado, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas una vez más.

Pero esta vez no fue por Garen, tampoco por Jarvan IV ni mucho menos por el rarito de Xin Zhao.

Los labios de la rubia permanecían unidos a los suyos, cortando sus palabras, su respiración y también la conexión de las ideas en su mente.

Respondió a aquel beso transformando de esa forma sus palabras, para que su valiente princesa supiera todo lo que él estaba sintiendo. Aquello que, al parecer, era mutuo.

A lo lejos el público vitoreaba el espectáculo como si ellos fuesen parte del mismo. Para Lux aquel instante era como un cuento de hadas: mágico.

Para cuando sus labios se separaron Ezreal ya había recuperado toda su confianza, por lo que dejando de lado su confesión que a estas alturas parecía innecesaria, pasó a la segunda etapa de su plan maestro:

- Y entonces, señorita Crownguard… debido a los recientes sucesos… me atrevo a preguntar… ¿me haría usted el honor de acompañarle en cada aventura de su vida, desde este día y ahora en adelante? -murmuró, en un vago y gracioso intento de cortesía. al tiempo en que acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia, con dulzura-

Lux sonrió una vez más, soltando otra leve risita y acortando una vez más la poca distancia que separaba sus labios de los del muchacho

- Creo que esto, mi gentil caballero, responderá a su pregunta… -susurró, en un pequeño roce - acepto su compañía desde este momento, desde hoy y hasta el fin de mis días… -agregó, para fundirse nuevamente en un tierno beso, bajo las tenues luces de los fuegos artificiales y las estrellas…

~ o ~

Luego de aquel evento los rumores se esparcieron por el reino.

Se dijo que alguien oyó, que otra persona oyó, que alguien dijo que Garen había desistido de su nuevo meta jungla.

También que Shyvanna estaba más humana que nunca y que el príncipe Jarvan pasaba el tiempo leyendo "Como complacer a tu Dragón" un libro muy particular que tenía a Xin Zhao pensando seriamente en las posibilidades de contratar un especialista que diera respuesta a la nueva y extraña afición del hijo del rey.

Pero el rumor mas esparcido de todos, era aquel que pasaba de boca en boca entre gente del reino y gente de la provincia.

El más comentado y que tenía a Garen con dolor de tripas desde que había llegado hasta sus oídos.

El rumor de ellos. De la dama y del aventurero.

De lo bonita pareja que hacían la joven Luxanna y aquel muchachito de cabellos rubios, tan encantador y vivaz.

El rumor que parecía haber hecho a Ezreal más feliz que cualquier pieza de museo y a Lux contagiar, por toda Demacia, la luz de su sonrisa…

* * *

><p>Y fin! Espero que les haya gustado! *^* ! Ya saben que espero sus tomatitos y comentarios jiji. Hasta la próxima :D<p> 


End file.
